


After work drinks

by pirotess



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fanart, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Ichika and Sakuragawa get a rare chance to catch up after hours.





	After work drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).




End file.
